1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helicopter blades and more specifically to a fixture for transporting helicopter blades.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There appears to be no commercially available device for storing and transporting helicopter blades after they have been removed from a helicopter. The helicopter blades must be periodically removed from the rotor head of the helicopter for inspection of the rotor head and associated equipment. Typically, the helicopter blades are just placed on the ground near the helicopter. The helicopter blades on the ground may become damaged, if someone is careless.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fixture for transporting helicopter blades which allows a set of helicopter blades to be stored and transported.
The present invention provides a fixture for transporting helicopter blades which is capable of temporarily retaining a set of helicopter blades. The fixture for transporting helicopter blades includes a base, at least two retaining plates, and a means for moving the base. The means for moving the base is preferably at least four casters, but other devices may also be used. The base preferably includes two side members, two end members, and at least one cross member. Each retaining plate preferably includes at least one stabilator slot, at least four rotor blade slots, and at least two tail rotor blade slots. Each slot preferably includes a flange member which extends beyond the thickness of the retaining plate. A nonabrasive material is attached to an inside surface of each flange member or an inside surface of each flange member is coated with a nonabrasive material to prevent damage to the helicopter blades.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixture for transporting helicopter blades, which will not damage a set of helicopter blades.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fixture for transporting helicopter blades, which may be used to temporarily store a set of helicopter blades.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a fixture for transporting helicopter blades, which may be used to transport a set of helicopter blades.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.